Everything's Greener
by Pandasmoosh
Summary: [COMPLETE] Everyone's high school experience is a different one. [AU, Eventually DeixSaso]
1. Chapter 1

**So, Gang Wars just wasn't working out for me, so I deleted it and decided to start over with a different story. o.o**

**Unfortunately, I don't own anything to do with Naruto. D:**

**-----x**

Now, in every high school, you have your typical cliques.

The 'preps,' the 'jocks,' the 'emos,' and so on. According to most of America, everyone is able to fall under a certain label, according to the way they dress, the type of music they listen to, or silly things like that.

But once in a great while, a kid or two will come along that just _can't_ be labeled. No one can figure out why, but those kids just don't fit in with any certain label.

And thus, our story begins. Sixteen year old Sasori Akasuna had just transferred out to the city with his elderly grandmother, Chiyo. He had been expelled from almost every school he had ever been to. His temper was just too much. To say the least, Sasori was not pleased with this.

"Ugh, why are we moving again?" Sighing, he stared out of the car window. The city was bleak and gray. "We wouldn't have had to move if you could just keep that temper of yours down." His grandmother managed to send him a glare as she swerved the automobile down the narrow street. "Wasn't my fault...they made fun of my hair," he managed to mumble. It was true, Sasori's hair was rather...attention grabbing. Bright red. That would catch anyone's attention. Apparently, he had inherited it from his father.

"Well, we're here...please, Sasori, don't kill anyone this time around, okay?" Half-listening, Sasori nodded. Of course, he wasn't promising anything. If someone was stupid enough to piss him off, that wasn't his fault. "Help me unload the boxes from the trunk." Once again, a small sigh escaped the boy's lips. They had never had much to begin with, why lug it around with them everywhere they moved to? But he figured that the last thing his grandmother needed to deal with was more stress, so he got out of the car, and picked up a few boxes, carrying them into his new 'house.'

Walking inside, Sasori wasn't surprised at how small it was. A kitchen, a tiny sitting area, and in the back, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Although, it was better than the last place. At least he wouldn't have to share a room with his grandmother. "Gramma, where do you want all this crap to go?" He heard a muffled cry of "anywhere" come from his grandmother. It sounded like she was struggling up the stairs, but Sasori couldn't blame her. She was old, and having to carry two boxes up a flight of stairs would easily do her in. He set the boxes down on the ground, and walked over to help his grandmother. He wouldnt' want her to hurt herself.

"Sasori, you're starting school tomorrow. I want to make sure you learn as much as possible." Sasori rolled his eyes. His grandmother could just drone on and on. "But Gramma, it's not like I'll ever apply any of that shit to the real world...I mean, calculus? Come on, how is that going to help me become an artist?" Sasori had always had a passion for art, ever since he was little. "Sasori, if I had the money, you'd be in the finest art academy money could buy. But I don't. So you're just going to have to take calculus, and deal with it." With that, she handed him a cup of instant ramen, fresh out of the microwave.

_Damn...why did I get stuck going to school? Why didn't I just join a gang or something?_ Sasori lay awake in his bed. There was no way he'd be getting much sleep tonight. _Hopefully this school won't suck as badly as the others have..._There was a little hope in him that he would meet a fellow artist or something, but he knew how slim those chances were. In the city, all it was was sluts, gangsters, and the occasional jocky bastards. _What fun this is going to be..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww, I didn't know I had so many fans of Gang Wars. But I promise, this one will be just as good. :D**

**I don't own any Naruto characters.**

**-----x**

"Sasori...remember my words. Don't kill anyone on your first day." Chiyo stood over her grandson as he tried to leave the house for his first day of school. "Gramma, relax, I won't kill anyone...today. Now, can I go?" Sasori wasn't looking forward to going to school, but figured he wouldn't want to anger anyone by being late on his first day.

Sighing, his grandmother finally let him out of the apartment. "See you later, Gramma." Walking down the stairs, Sasori glared at everything he passed. So far, this city life wasn't working out for him. All the buildings looked the same, and everyone was an uneducated dumbass. _At least I know how to spell my own damn name..._

After walking around for a few minutes, Sasori managed to find his way to a graffitti strewn school. "This...is where we're supposed to be getting an education? Holy shit..." There were different clusters of kids all around the schoolyard, and they seemed to be in close knit 'cliques.' He saw a group of sluts trying to worm their way into the jock's group, seeing who could get the most dates. There was also those pathetic emo kids hanging around in the back, talking about thick rimmed glasses or some other emo crap.

Walking through the schoolyard, Sasori realized he didn't exactly fit in with any of those cliques. Hell, he couldn't even fit in with the crack dealers. _What a wonderful year this is going to be..._Sasori was thinking of ways to drop out without telling his grandmother, when the bell brought him out of his thoughts. The kids slowly filed through the front doors, but Sasori had no idea where he was supposed to go. _Perhaps, the principal's office?_ After all, no one had mailed anything to him, or explained anything to him.

"Come in." A sharp voice rang out through the door. The voice actually sounded intimidating, and also female. Sasori opened the door, and peeked through. The woman that greeted him was blonde, and..._holy shit! With a chest like that, she could easily be a prostitute or something!_ Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he walked in. "Uhm, I'm...new, here." The principal stared at him for a minute. "Oh right, you're that kid...Sasori, was it? Well, welcome." She handed him a paper. "That's your schedule. Once you get to homeroom, your teacher will assign you to a another student that'll guide you around for the day." Sasori sighed slightly. Like he really needed someone to show _him_ around. "Alright, thanks." Before she could say otherwise, Sasori left the room, looking down at his schedule.

"Hmm. 3B. Kakashi Hatake...sounds like an asshole..." Sighing, Sasori slowly opened the door. Walking in, he couldn't help but notice a few key people. There were your typical skanks, and blonde and some pink haired chick...they were crowded around some punky looking kid, who had hair that made Sasori think of a duck. A jock looking kid, in a bright green jumpsuit, was sitting on one of the desks, telling all of his buddies of his latest home run or something. _Just as I figured...like every other damn school..._In the front of the room, there sat a young looking man, a book perfectly perched between his eyes. Upon closer examination, Sasori realized it was a pornography. _Oh jesus christ. A pervert? Just great._

Looking up from his book, Kakashi noticed a very unfamiliar face. The kid came towards him. _Oh right, that new kid that Tsunade mentioned._ Picking up a piece of paper on his desk, Kakashi squinted to read the name. "Are you Sasori...Ak-a-suna?" Sasori rolled his eyes, but managed to nod. "Yup. That's me." Without another word to Sasori, he stood up.

"Yo. Guys." Half of the class grew quiet, and looked up. "This here's Sasori. He's the new kid you've all been waiting for. Sasori, introduce yourself, if you will." The red head groaned. He absolutely detested talking about himself. "I'm Sasori. Sixteen." By then, most of the class had gone back to whatever they were doing, but Sasori didn't care. "Well, I take it you'll need an aide today, Sasori...so..." Kakashi scanned the room.

"...Deidara. He knows the school pretty well, I suppose." Kakashi was pointing to a blonde kid sitting in the middle of the classroom, head down, doodling or something. At first, Sasori had thought that he was a girl. _We learn something new everyday..._

When the blonde boy didn't respond to Kakashi the first time, he tried again. "Deidara." The boy slowly raised his head, a glare on his face. "What, yeah?" The kid seemed short tempered and impatient. "Didn't you just hear a word that I said? You're going to be Sasori's escort today. Show him around, introduce him to the other kids." Deidara smirked. "Right. People will totally acknowledge him, yeah."

Kakashi shook his head, and turned back to Sasori. "Please, take your seat." He pointed to an empty seat, which just happened to be next to his new 'escort.' _Great. This kid is just a ball of fun. How friggen lucky am I..._

After taking his seat, Sasori could more closely examine the boy. Now that he had been interrupted, Deidara was sitting, or rather, slouching, over his desk, muttering some colorful words. Sasori noticed that this kid longer hair than he thought, and that was when it was pulled up in a ponytail. Half of his face was also covered, and the only noteable feature was his cerulean blue eye. After staring at him for a few minutes, Sasori noticed that he was staring back.

"What are you staring at, yeah?" Deidara had a curious look in his eye. "Nothing...just inspecting my new escort...in case I get lost or something...and need to find you..." Deidara laughed. "Believe me, yeah. If you get lost, you're as good as dead." Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He nodded. "New kids always get the shit kicked out of them at some point, yeah." The redhead managed a small smirk. _We'll just see about that.._

"So, what class do you have first, yeah?" Looking over at his schedule, Sasori read. "History...then, Gym..." _Gym in the morning...another way to top off this perfect day..._"English...Lunch break, math...and art." _Art last period? Damn.._He heard Deidara groan. "You're in all of my classes except for math, yeah. Which means I'm stuck with you no matter how hard I try to get away...dammit, yeah. But at least Itachi and Kisame get to deal with you during math, yeah..." Deidara continued mumbling to himself, while Sasori gave him an irritated look. _Does he need to use 'yeah' after every damn sentence? And why would he want to get away from me? I sure as hell didn't do anything._ Sasori finally came to the conclusion that this kid was pretty messed up in the head.

As he was about to put his head down and get some well needed rest, he heard the bell ring, which signaled that his first day of school had finally begun. "Yo, red-head, let's go, yeah." Sasori glared daggers at the boy, but got up anyway, and followed him out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this is probably the most half-assed chapter of a story I've ever written. xD**

**I'm starting to get a writer's block. ;;**

**I don't own anything Naruto related.**

**-----x**

Walking down the hallway, Sasori noticed that all of the kids had gone back into their clumps. _They're that dependent on each other? _He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Deidara moving farther and farther away from him. "Hey, red-head...dumbass! I'm down here, yeah!" His calling was attracting some attention, which got Sasori some stares as he passed by. "I'm _not_ a dumbass. And _don't_ call me red-head. I'm Sasori." Deidara just shrugged. "Whatever, yeah. Just..come on, or we'll be late."

"Ah, so you're Sasori! We've heard...alot, about you. I'm Iruka Umino, and I'm your history teacher." Sasori gave a nod of approval. Iruka looked over to Deidara. "And I see you're finally being of some use to this school." Iruka used it in a joking tone, but recieved a death glare from Deidara. _He must not participate much in class._ Then again, neither did Sasori, but that was beside the point. "Now, I think we should resume class...not like any of these kids will pay attention though..."

**-----x**

Twitching, Sasori followed Deidara out of class. As if gym hadn't been bad enough...his teacher had been a total whackjob, covered head to toe in green. He also had the most hideous bowl cut Sasori had ever seen in his life. And then English...he wondered what possessed this school to hire Kakashi as a teacher in the first place. "At least I get to take a break from these idiots at lunch..." Deidara looked over. "Oh right, lunchtime, yeah. You'll need a place to sit." Sasori raised his eyebrows. "Don't I just sit...anywhere?"

"No. If you sit by yourself, you'll be a target to lunchtime bullying, yeah...I guess you could sit with us...as long as Pein doesn't mind...yeah." Deidara seemed to forget that Sasori was there for a minute, mumbling to himself. After about ten minutes of just standing in the hall, the two finally made their way to the lunchroom.

Walking in, it was complete chaos. Kids were strewn all over the place, throwing things, gambling, just about anything you could imagine. "Jesus christ...they call this a school? It looks like a friggen prison." The blonde in front of him giggled. "You get used to it, yeah. Now, wait here a minute." Deidara motioned to a small spot near a table. This table seemed different, quiter. It was filled with about nine kids, all of whom were talking quietly to each other. Deidara walked over, and seemed to start talking to an orange haired kid.

**-----x**

"Pein, yeah. We have to let him."

"No friggen way. He's not a member, so he can't sit here."

"But...Pein. Would you really want to break up another lunchroom brawl? Red-head seems strong and short tempered, yeah."

Pein sighed. Trying to tell Deidara no was impossible. "Fine." He looked to the other kids at the table. "But don't mention _anything_ about you-know-who, or you-know-what. We'll save that for the meeting after school today." Everyone nodded, and Deidara walked back to Sasori.

**-----x**

"This place is horrible..." Sasori was surprised that no one had pulled a gun out yet. "There's got to be a way to drop out..."

"Hey, red- I mean, Sasori, yeah. You can sit with us." Deidara motioned to the table. _Looks like I might get some new friends..._

"Okay, Sasori. Everyone goes from left to right, yeah." The blonde pointed to each one as he spoke. "Itachi...Kisame...they're in your math class...Hidan...Kakuzu...Zetsu...Tobi, Pein, and Blue." Sasori stared, wide eyed for a minute. These kids were scarier than half of the school put together! The Pein kid...his piercings were unbelieveable...Kisame made Sasori think of fish...Zetsu had his face painted with make-up or something..._Looks like people Deidara would hang around with, I guess._ Sasori hadn't known the kid long, but could already classify him as _future drop-out_.

"Hey, kid, is that your real hair color?" Sasori looked over at the person that dared talk about his hair. It was none other than the fish kid. He noticed that the kid had blue hair. "I could ask you the same question...but yeah, it's my...natural hair color." He had never bleached or dyed it, and never planned to. "Oooh, Itachi, looks like you got some competition...that kid's pretty cute." Kisame nudged the boy, who shot him an annoyed glare. "Don't even talk like that. Unless you plan to leave me." _Woah...are they...gay?_ Sasori had never had anything against gay people, but he had never seen an actual...couple before.

"Don't be scared by those two dumbasses. Jesus, they fight like a fucking married couple..." The remark had come from a silver haired boy down the other end of the table. "Hidan, shut the hell up, stop bothering people." The boy next to Hidan smacked him lightly up side the head. "What the hell? Who gives you a fucking right to hit me, you bastard!" _Someone has a little temper...better steer clear of him._

"Hidan, Kakuzu, stop it. You're scaring our new guest." The boy with the insane amount of peircings spoke up. He sat at the head of the table, and looked to be the 'leader' of the lunch table. "Sasori...I am Pein." He held out his hand to be shook, which Sasori took gently. This Pein kid had more peircings on his wrists as well. _Must be a fetish or something..._But Sasori was just happy to have some sort of human interaction at lunch, so he didn't dare ask the kid about them.

"So, you're in our math class?" Kisame asked. "Ha, I hope the teacher doesn't kill you. She's a total _bitch_." He shuddered at the thought. "Kisameee, I think you're over exaggerating, yeah..."

"Well, you're in the smart kid math class. _You_ get the nice teachers. We're stuck with the lady that's PMSing 24/7." Sasori looked over at Deidara. So, he was in the 'smart' math class? _Maybe he can explain the point of calculus..._

"Eeeew, Kisame, we're trying to eat, yeah! I don't wanna hear about PMS. " Deidara stuck his tongue out. "Really, Kisame, shut up." The boy known as Itachi glared at him, and Kisame shut his mouth. _Well, we know who wears the pants in that relationship._

The rest of lunch had gone by rather uneventful, the group idly chatting about things going on around school. But Sasori couldn't help but think that they were hiding something. The way they talked...it just signaled something in his brain, but he pushed it out. He just wanted to have a nice, calm time at this school.

_If that's even possible..._

**-----x**

**Anddd, end of chapter. Yeah, I know, it sucked. D:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aww, thank you all for the kind reviews. I love you all. x3**

**Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me. :D**

**-----x**

"Well Sasori, this is where I leave you, yeah. But Itachi and Kisame will take care of you. Good luck with the 'bitch,' yeah." Deidara sauntered down the hall, leaving Sasori in front of the classroom. He sighed. From what Kisame had told him, this class would leave him with a headache.

Surprisingly, when Sasori entered, he figured that it would be like lunch. But this room was quieter. The kids conversed in whispers, and there was no sight of gambling or anything going on. All Sasori could do was raise his eyebrows at the sight. _Well, this is new..._

"Sasori! Over here!" Kisame was waving his hands like a madman, like they were on other ends of the continent. "Kisame, stop being an idiot." Itachi was sitting in front of him, reading a book. "Right...sorry, Itachi." Sasori walked over to where the two boys were. "Hullo, Itachi...Kisame..." Kisame gave a quick wave, but Itachi made no show of acknowledgeing his presense. "Don't worry about Itachi...he doesn't talk much." Kisame whispered in his ear. "Ah."

Right then, the door flung open, and in walked the teacher. "Sit down and shut up!" The woman glared at her students. "So, where's the new maggot who's supposed to be my student?" Sasori stared, wide eyed._ She's worse than Kakashi._ He timidly raised his hand, and she walked over to him. "So, punk, you're the new one? Sasori?" He nodded. "Too bad I'm not calling you Sasori. I'm gonna call you red-head. Cause your hair is red." She smirked, seeing Sasori's face darken. "Got a problem?" At that moment, Sasori wanted nothing more than to smack her in the face, but remembered his grandmother's words. "No.." She stood up, walking away from him. "Good. I am Anko Mitarashi. Call me anything else, and you'll get a math book in the face. Now, solve these problems." Anko wrote down three problems on the board. Sasori groaned to himself. _Math sucks._

"Uchiha, number one."

"42." Itachi stated, without even looking up from his book.

"Yamanaka, number two."

A blonde girl looked up, obviously confused with the problem. "Uhh...25...?" Anko shook her head. "Jesus, are you retarded? It's 30. Spend less time on looking like a whore, and more time studying, Yamanaka." The girl turned three shades of red, and looked back down to her paper. _She is definately worse than Kakashi. Much, much worse._

"And red-head. Try to impress me." Sighing, Sasori stared at the board. "Mmm." "Mmm? What the hell, does it look yummy to you, red-head?" He gritted his teeth. _Kisame's right. Total bitch_. "...130." Anko nodded. "Well, at least I don't have to deal with another retard." The other kids seemed to glare at Sasori for a minute. "Back to the board, everyone. Now, solve _these._"

**-----x**

"See? Didn't I tell you that she was a total bitch?"

Sasori nodded. "Deidara's wrong. That was not an exaggeration." They were walking out of math class, Sasori headed for the art room. It was_ finally _time for art. His favorite class ever since he was a little boy.

Kisame looked over to Itachi, who hadn't said a word the entire class. "Itachi, looks like you've got even more competition. He's cute, smart..."

"Shut up." Itachi was now glaring fiercely at both he and Sasori. Not wanting to start anything, Sasori backed away. "Well, uh...I have to go to class..." Deidara had told him how to get to the art room, and Sasori was grateful. If not, then he was guessing that Kisame would have led him, which meant Itachi would have went as well. And Sasori didn't want to deal with the jealous bitch of a weasel.

He was happy to get away from the two. Sasori had time to think about his first day of school. All in all, it had been pretty uneventful, but he _wasn't_ looking forward to the rest of the year. Psychotic teachers and idiotic students. _I'll be lucky if I live through the year..._

**-----x**

The smell of paint and crayons filled Sasori's nostrils as he entered the small artroom. It was such a delightful smell, to him at least. He had always been good at art, and wanted to make one great piece of work that would be everlasting, keeping up with the wears and tears of time. He noticed that each kid was working on something different, ranging from simple coloring to sculpting with wire. At a table in the back, Sasori saw Deidara's blonde hair, bent over, deep in concentration on working with something.

"Hello Deidara." Sasori sat down across from the blonde boy, trying to see what he was working on. "Oh. Hullo Sasori, yeah. How was the 'math class from hell,' yeah?"

"Exactly as you said it. It was the Math Class from Hell. The teacher is a fucking psychopath, no lie." Deidara raised his eyebrows. "I've heard things about her, but never actually believed them. But the way you said it, yeah, it does kinda sound believeable." Sasori nodded. "She's the devil reincarnated, I swear."

"Really. Well then, you'll have fun this year, yeah. Especially with the super jealous Itachi, and the super flirty Kisame, yeah." Deidara smirked as he said it. It was always funny to make fun of the two. He leaned back in his chair, finally satisfied with his work. In front of Deidara sat a small clay bird, each intricate detail attended to. Sasori stared at it for a few minutes, before directing his gaze towards Deidara.

"That's good." It seemed that Sasori had finally found a fellow artist to hang around, and he felt himself overcome with joy.

"Mmm." And, with one quick, sweeping motion, the bird was demolished, knocked to the floor. It shattered into tons of tiny pieces. However, no one in the room payed any attention to it. They were all used to it.

"What the hell did you do that for? I told you, it was good!" Instead of being overyjoyed, Sasori found himself getting irritated. It only doubled when the blonde shook his head. "You obviously don't understand true art, yeah. It's fleeting, only there for a moment, before disappearing, yeah. That's what art is."

"You're crazy. Art is eternal, lasting forever." _Where the hell did Deidara get an idea like that? Fleeting? Only there for a second? Feh..._

"_Sure_, Sasori. Of _course_ it is, yeah." Sarcasm dripped from the boy's voice as he rolled his only visible eye. _So many stupid people that don't appreciate true art, yeah._

"Whatever. You'll see in time what _real_ art is." He didn't exactly feel like arguing with anyone at this point. They were silent for a little while, Deidara picking up the pieces of his bird and Sasori staring on. He knew it was too late in the class to really start anything, so he would start something tomorrow, and attempt to show that blonde what art really was.

**-----x**

Once art was over, Deidara walked Sasori over to his locker, which just happened to be almost next to the blonde's. He groaned to himself. _Damn._ But he wouldn't be around it much, he knew. He barely brought anything to school in the first place, so it wouldn't matter whether he had a locker or not. He looked over to Deidara, who suddenly looked sort of nervous. "Hey...I take it you'll want to...walk me out of school or something...?"

Deidara quickly shook his head. "No...uhh, I'm...staying...after, yeah." Sasori arched his eyebrows questioningly. Deidara didn't seem like the type to stay after for anything. "What are you staying after for?"

"Uhh...extra...help? Yeah, that's it. Extra help...yeah." Sasori could tell the boy was lying through his teeth. "I've gotta go, or I'll be late, yeah. See you tomorrow." He waved, and quickly walked off.

"I wonder...where's he headed off to? Might as well follow and find out...I have nothing better to do.."

**-----x**

**Hmm. I think I made Anko a little too harsh. But whatever. ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, who loved Sasori in Shippuuden this week? 8D**

**Everything Naruto related belongs to Kishimoto. **

**-----x**

Tracking Deidara down through the school wasn't hard. His blonde hair was just too easy to spot, as he careened around corners, or almost sprinted down the hallway. Then again, Sasori was not one to talk. His hair was just as attention grabbing.

Sasori finally saw Deidara walk into one of the classrooms. _Maybe he really is getting extra help..._but there was no way he would believe that easily. After he was sure the door was safely closed, Sasori slunk up to it, and peered inside. The window on the door was small, so it was hard to see, but he could make out a few figures. Pressing his ear to the door, he tried to listen inside.

**-----x**

"Deidara, you're late."

"Yeah, sorry. I had to deal with getting away from red-head, yeah. He's very clingy."

"Ah, I see. Well, back to business." Pein was standing at the front of the classroom, sort of like the teacher. "Before Orochimaru left, he swore something to me."

The rest of the members stared at him. When Orochimaru swore something, you could be sure it would get done, whether by one of his cronies, or by Orochimaru himself.

"He swore to me that each one of us would be finished off." The room was silent. "But, there's no way he could finish all of us off, yeah!" Even with his supply of guns, and knives, and just about anything you could use for street fighting, it would be hard to take out all eight of the kids in this room.

"Exactly. Which is why we need to finish him off first. But until then, we need to be extra careful and alert. So, stick to your partner like glue. And in the next few days, I'll try to get some walkie talkies or something, so if anything goes wrong, you can tell your partner, or one of the rest of us, and we'll come to your aid." Everyone nodded, except Deidara.

"But I don't even have a partner, yeah!" Even when Orochimaru had been with them, he had acted as the co-leader, of the group, leaving Deidara without a partner. But back then Pein had figured that Deidara was strong enough to handle himself.

"Yeah, I know. We'll have to recruit some more people or something...but until then, you'll just have to manage by yourself." Deidara sighed. If Orochimaru figured out that he was partner-less, then he would probably be the first target. _Heh, I'll be damned if I die by the hands or Oro, yeah._

**-----x**

From outside, Sasori had heard almost everything. _Who the fuck is this Orochimaru?_ He desperately wanted to find out more. _But I can't just walk in unannounced, they'll kill me without hesitation..._Before he had time to think, there were footsteps behind him.

"Well, if it isn't that new kid...what're ya doing?" Sasori turned to face the person. It wasn't just a person, but a group of people. Judging by their looks, Sasori guessed that they were jocks. _Oh, wonderful. Just what I want to deal with..._

"What do you care what I'm doing?" He felt that a fight might be coming on, so he needed to get out of there fast. Unfortunately, the boys were quicker than Sasori had thought, and held him pinned against the lockers. "I'm sure that bastard told you about how we welcome newcomers..." A twisted smirk was plastered on the boys' face. Sasori couldn't escape, seeing as how two of the stronger boys were holding his arms. _Damn...this could prove to be a problem._

He braced himself, ready for the fist to collide with his face. _Don't know I'm gonna explain a black eye to Gramma..._

"What the _hell_ is going on out here, yeah?" Deidara peeked out the door. He hated when Pein sent him to go check on things. It meant he was missing part of the meeting.

He saw Sasori being held down by the lockers, waiting for a punch in the face. Without thinking, the classroom door was flung open, and Deidara set out on the bullies.

**-----x**

After ten seconds of nothing, Sasori cautiously opened an eye. He thought that for sure the kid would have hit him by now. Instead, he was greeted by blonde hair. "Deidara...?"

He was also greeted by Pein as well. The two boys were standing in front of him, almost protecting him. "Shut up, yeah. We'll deal with you in a minute." The way Deidara said it made Sasori a little worried. _They must've figured out that I was spying on them...shit._

The boys were quickly disposed of, obviously weaker than both Pein and Deidara. That only worried Sasori even more as to what they were going to do to him. Of course, Deidara seemed just as strong as him, but Sasori knew that Pein was stronger than both of them. After the boys had run away, screaming nonsense, Deidara and Pein turned to face him. "Sasori...you were spying on us, weren't you?"

"See? Didn't I tell you he was clingy, yeah?" Sasori glared at him. "I'm not clingy...and yeah, I was spying on you." Pein shook his head, and let out a small sigh. "May I ask why?"

"Um, I don't know...why, exactly. I just followed Deidara...and listened in, I guess."

"Well, that means you heard everything, so you may as well come in. We'll deal with it accordingly. Dei, help him up, and help him get his shit together." Without another word, Pein walked back into the classroom.

"You're an idiot, yeah." Deidara offered Sasori a hand, which he took. "But, you have guts, to spy on us, yeah." Sasori smirked, as Deidara pulled him off the ground. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment..."

"Ah, so red-head was spying on us, eh?" That was Sasori's greeting as Deidara led him into the room. All the same kids from lunch were there as well. "So what's his punishment, Pein?"

"Hmm. I really don't know." The one known as Hidan raised his eyebrows. "Well, there are tons of trash cans around the city. If you know what I mean." Some of the other members nodded approvingly, and Sasori felt his body tense up. "Relax Sasori, yeah. We wouldn't kill you...unless you fought back, yeah."

Pein seemed to be deep in thought for a minute. "Say, Sasori, do you have any fighting experience...?" The red head nodded. "Got expelled from every other school I've been to for fighting."

"Hmm. Gang, huddle up. We need to have a 'chat.'" The other members huddled, and began whispering. Sasori stayed a good distance away. He had had his fun of spying and eavesdropping.

Finally, the huddle disspersed, and Pein came to face Sasori. "If you're the fighter that you say you are, how would like to be part of our gang? Of course, you'll need to prove yourself first."

Sasori thought for a minute. He had always liked the idea of roaming around with a gang, getting into street fights, maybe killing a guy or two. And this gang looked promising. "Sure...what do I have to do?"

A small smirk formed on Pein's lips. "We're gonna send you on a little mission. You come back alive, you get to join us."

**-----x**

**Ooooh, suspense:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MY GOD, I'M ALIVE. :'D**

**Haha, I took sorafan08's advice, and made a totally non-yaoi related folder. So hopefully none of my family members find this. XD**

**But more importantly, no more suspense! 8D**

**Anything Naruto related belongs to Kishi-sensei. -nod-**

**-----x**

"A..mission?" Sasori's voice echoced through the alleyway. He had never heard of a gang that went on 'missions.' Or had partners, for that matter.

"Yup. So, do you accept? Because, you know, if you decline, we'll have to kill you." That didn't leave many options open for the red-head. He sighed.

"Yeah...I guess I do, but, what exactly do I have to..do?"

Smirks formed on the member's lips, and some even let out a small chuckle. Sasori's eyes narrowed. That was never a good thing.

Pein stepped forward. "A simple game of capture the flag, of course." The red-head blinked. Capture the flag? That was it? Surely, he'd be in this gang in no time. He heard Pein let out a giggle.

"You think this is going to be a walk in the park? Tch." The rest of the members all followed Pein, giggling like madmen. "Now, of course, you'll need an escort to explain everything...uh, how about Dei. You don't have a partner yet, anyway." Deidara was about to object, but Pein cut him off. "Go. _Now_." The blonde moved forward, obviously not happy to be accompanying the 'newbie,' and vanished out into the hall. Sasori followed, thinking that death was going to be upon him.

**-----x**

The two boys trudged through the inner city, passing some not-so-pleasant sights on the way. Sasori shuddered, and Deidara wrinkled his nose. It seemed the farther they walked, the worse it became.

"Uh, Dei..dara, where exactly are we going?"

"To play capture the flag, yeah."

"But, _where_, exactly?"

"Wherever the flag is, yeah."

"Which is _where_?"

"Wherever it is.That's what you have to find, yeah."

Sasori let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't know if Deidara was doing this out of spite, or because he had to. "You really can be a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Like you're one to talk, yeah." Deidara smirked at Sasori. He had to admit, it was funny when Sasori was flustered or angry. Suddenly, he stopped, causing Sasori to crash into him. The smell of strawberry shot through his nose as soon as he touched blonde hair. _Huh..smells kinda..nice._

"Well, have fun, yeah."

"What? What do you mean?"

Deidara sighed. "You're slow."

"Answer the question, brat."

Deidara huffed. "Fine. The flag's hidden somewhere around the inner city. You have to find it. You could get stabbed, shot, raped, chopped up, forced to snort crack, or any of that stuff. So, have fun, yeah."

"But, that's almost impossible!"

"All of us found it, yeah. Are you saying you can't even find a simple piece of white fabric? Wow. I never knew the man who 'got expelled from every one of his schools for fighting' was such a little pussy, yeah."

Sasori glared daggers at the boy. "I'm _not_ a pussy. And I'll find that damn flag, if you show a little respect for me afterwards."

Blonde eyebrows slightly raised. "Okay then. Bring the flag back, and you get to join Akatsuki, and have a new friend, yeah. Now, if you don't mind, I'm thirsty, yeah. Have fun. Don't get killed." He turned, and Sasori saw him walk into a small convienience store. "Great.."

**-----x**

"I hate Pein. I hate Deidara. God, I hate _life_." Sasori muttered as he trudged through the alley for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had been searching for hours, and still nothing had turned up. He had thought that since this was such a dingy city, locating a piece of white fabric would be easy. This was obviously not the case. Sasori had already had a few run-ins with the thug type, and had the bruises to show for it. He was thinking about just giving up and going home. His grandmother was probably worried sick. _If only I had a cell phone.._

The only thing that really kept him motivated was the fact that Deidara would stop being so...jerky. Then again, he was in no position to talk. In fact, in his old schools, he had acted almost exactly like that. _But that's city life, I guess. You have to be tough.._That made him think. Sasori was guessing that since Deidara was in Akatsuki, he would more than likely know where the flag was.

"So all I have to do is act like him." Sasori nodded to himself. It made perfect sense. "Now, where would that brat hide it?" Finding a nearby bench, the red-head sat down to think. After a few minutes, and idea came to him.

"Anywhere in the inner city...Deidara's in the inner city...he's the only one that knows where the flag is hidden...why, that little bastard! He made me walk around this goddamned place for nothing." Sasori had it all figured out. Deidara had the flag in one of his sweatshirt pockets. Now, he was pissed off beyond belief. He stood up, and almost sprinted back to their meeting place, ready to beat the boy to a bloody pulp.

**-----x**

It was starting to get dark out, and Deidara was beginning to get slightly worried about Sasori. If he died, or was kidnapped, or something, Pein would be bitching to him for weeks. But it wasn't his fault if the kid wasn't as strong as he looked. Deidara sighed, and buried his head under the warmth of his jacket, fingering the white flag.

After a few moments, he heard footsteps coming towards him. "Deidara, you little bastard, give me that damn flag!" The blonde looked up, smirking. "Nice of you to finally figure it out, un."

Sasori growled, and tackled him to the ground. The two were now wrestling, Sasori trying to stick his hands in Deidara's pockets, and Deidara trying to stop him.

"Mommy, mommy, look at that! Mommy, what are they doing?" 

The two boys looked up, blushes immediately gracing both of their features. A small boy and his mother just happened to be walking by. The woman grabbed the boy's hand, and quickly began walking away.

"Disgusting. Get a room!" The lady pulled on her son's hand, and lead him down the road.

A cerulean blue eye met an ash red one for a moment. The blushes were quite noticeable on both of their faces.

"You know, if you wanted me _that_ badly, all you had to do was ask, yeah."

"What? You brat, just give the damn flag. I think I definately earned it."

"Oh you do, do you?" Deidara cocked his head to the side, as if trying to peer into Sasori's soul. It almost made him uncomfortable. "Alright then, I agree. You've proven worthy of joing Akatsuki, yeah." After rummaging around in his pockets for a few moments, he pulled out a small scrap of white fabric, and stood up, smirking. "But can you get it from me, if I go like...this, yeah?" He quickly raised the flag above his head.

"Brat. You know I'm shorter than you." Sasori's eyes narrowed, but he didn't go after the blonde. He didn't want another episode to occur.

"C'mon Sasori! Jump, yeah!" The red head glared, but figured it was the only way, and started jumping like a monkey, Deidara giggling like a schoolgirl.

"..Okay, yeah. Here you go. Welcome to the Akatsuki." The flag was finally lowered to Sasori's eyes, and he grabbed it. "You should get home, yeah. It's dark. I'll tell Pein that you passed, yeah. See you tomorrow!" Deidara turned on his heel, and ran down the street. In a flash, he was gone.

Sasori turned the other way, smiling to himself. "Maybe this experience won't be so bad after all..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, 40+ reviews? I never thought this story woud be so popular. Thank you! xD**

**Um, yeah, sorry for all the slow updating. I just happened to get the teachers that give massive amounts of homework every night. Bleh. **

**And trying to hide this story from the family is a whole different ball league. D:**

**If I owned Naruto, would I be here?**

**-----x**

"'Sori...you should get a mohawk, yeah."

"What? Why the hell would I do that?"

"It'd make you look a little more...intimidating, yeah."

Sasori sighed. He'd been in Akatsuki for almost three weeks now, and spending every waking moment with Deidara wasn't exactly a walk in the park. But Sasori really loved his company for some reason. He had almost become the red head's first 'best friend.' But to tell the truth, Sasori was deathly afraid that it was becoming something...more. All of Deidara's quirks, his personality, even his shampoo, made the red-head's heart all warm and fuzzy. He had never felt that kind of emotion before, but knew that it was probably love.

"I'm _not_ getting a mohawk, Dei."

He heard Deidara give a little huff. "Fine. But you should at least make an effort to comb it once in a while, yeah."

Sasori smirked. "I bet you'd just _love_ to comb it, wouldn't you?"

Deidara turned a small shade of pink that made Sasori get that same tingly feeling in his heart. He put his hand up to it, to try and make it stop tingling.

"'Sori...isn't your math class...down that way, yeah?" Deidara was poiting just down the hallway, and Sasori quickly spun around. "Right..sorry." He scowled to himself. The last thing he wanted to deal with was math.

He slid into his seat just before the bell rang. He had obviously followed Deidara longer than he thought.

"Hey, Itachi, look who decided to show up for class today. What's up, Sasori?" Kisame grinned at him.

"Huh...? Oh, n-nothing." Of course, something was wrong. Sasori had never been the best liar.

"Well, sure looks like something's wrong. You're blushing, and look pretty disoriented." Sasori's amber eyes widened for a minute. He brought his hand up to his cheek, and sure enough, he could feel the heat radiating from the blush.

After a few moments of rather tensed silence from the three, Itachi looked up from his book, and actually spoke. "Kisame, the problem is pretty obvious...he's in _love._"

**-----x**

"Konan, I need help yeah." Deidara tapped the female on the shoulder, who slowly turned around.

"What is it, Dei? These problems are pretty easy."

Deidara shook his head. "Not the problems, yeah...I think...I don't know...I think I might be..mm.." Deidara paused. Of all the Akatsuki members, Deidara felt that Konan was easiest to talk to. She had always been there for him, and helped him out more times than he could count. Of course, everyone knew she was Pein's property, but he didn't seem to mind Deidara hanging around her.

"What, Dei? Is something wrong?"

"Well, I don't think it's wrong..exactly, yeah." He took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love, yeah."

Konan nodded, her eyebrows slightly raised. "Huh...never thought you'd be the one to take the plunge...so, who's the lucky lady?"

That just made Deidara blush even more than he already was. "It's..not, yeah."

Konan's eyebrows were now arched about halfway up her face. "Don't tell me it's..." Her voice lowered. "'Sori?"

Deidara sheepishly shook his head. "I don't know why, yeah...he's just so...amazing."

"..You two would make the _cutest_ couple..."

"What, yeah?!"

"Oh, sorry. Fangirl-esque moment. But anyway, do you think he loves you back?"

"I don't know."

**-----x**

"I'm _what_?" Sasori was a little startled that Itachi had found out so quickly.

"You heard me. In love."

Kisame looked from Itachi from Sasori. "Ya know, now that I look at him, he sorta looks like me when I confessed to you, 'Tachi."

"Exactly. Which means you're in love. Who is it?"

The red head took a deep breath. "It's Dei. I'm in love with Dei." He waited to hear shreiks of laughter from the two. None followed.

"Well, it figures. The way you two hang around each other, makes it seem like you're joined at the hip or something."

Sasori frowned. "So..does that mean, I'm gay?"

Both boys nodded. "Either that, or bi."

"So, how do I go about telling another boy 'I've fallen head over heels for you?'" Of course, Sasori had no intention of telling Deidara that way, but it would sound something like that, maybe.

Itachi paused. "Well, first you need to tell your grandmother that you're gay. If she sees you hanging around Dei 24/7, she'll get suspicious."

"I have to come out of the closet, you mean?"

"Exactly."

Sasori sighed. He didn't know how his grandmother would react, but had a feeling it wouldn't go as he wanted it to.

**-----x**

**Sasori and Deidara are both in love which each other, but neither of them know it:o**

**How is this going to resolve itself? Stay tuned. :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh wow, I haven't updated in forever, and I'm so sorry.**

**I was sick and then just procrastinated it.**

**I have a question for you all! **

**Would you read a new AU story that involved SasoxDei, starts when they're six, ends when they're...20-ish, maybe, and involves Dei wearing aviator goggles? 8D**

**Naruto belongs to Kishimotooo. :D**

**-----x**

Sasori was sweating bullets on his walk home from school. Itachi and Kisame had both explained to him how to 'come out,' and even volunteered to come along, but he had turned that down. Three gay teenagers in a cramped apartment with an old woman probably wouldn't go over to well.

He had skipped art class that day as well, hiding in the bathroom. Sasori didn't want to look at Deidara until he got this sorted out. If that meant missing his favorite class of the day, then he would sacrafice it.

Trudging up the flight of stairs that led towards their apartment, a million thoughts were running through his head. _What if she doesn't accept me? But I'm her grandson...she'll have to...I hope._ Trembling, he put his hand on the doorknob, and let himself into the dingy apartment.

"Ah, hello Sasori, how was school?" Chiyo smiled warmly at her grandson.

"Um, fine, I guess.."

"Hm? Is everything okay?" Sasori silently cursed himself for being such a bad liar.

"Yeah. Everything's..fine. I'm gonna go start my homework. Call me when dinner's ready." He decided to break the news to her over dinner. His grandmother nodded, and went back to whatever she was doing.

But no matter how hard the red head tried to concentrate on simplifying fractions, or the Crusade, his mind was elsewhere. Not only was Sasori nervous about how his grandmother would react to him being gay, but how was Deidara going to take it? The way he talked to Sasori about 'true love,' it was almost obvious that he was straight. If he didn't return the feelings, then their friendship could quite possibly go down the drain. But, then again, Deidara could return Sasori's feelings with open arms, and they could become a couple, like Itachi and Kisame.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice his grandmother banging on the door. "Sasori, dinner's ready!" Taking a deep breath, Akasuna Sasori went to go and confront his demons.

**-----x**

Waiting for his grandmother to sit down and for dinner to begin was the longest wait Sasori had ever experienced. He almost let out a sigh of relief when she plopped down in the chair across from him.

"Sasori, what's wrong? You've been acting strange ever since you got home.."

Biting his lower lip, Sasori slightly nodded. "Well, there is..something..wrong."

Chiyo tilted her head. "You can tell me. I'm your grandmother, after all."

Sasori took a deep breath. It was now, or never. This was the moment in his life that was either going to make living a hell of alot easier, or a hell of alot harder.

"Gradma...I think..I might be...gay." He breathed a quick sigh of relief. At least he had gotten it out in the open.

Much to his surprise, he heard his grandmother chuckle. "Oh, you're not gay. No grandson of mine would ever be gay. Not in a million years."

Sasori frowned. That wasn't a good response. "No, grandma, I think I really am gay. I even have a crush on one of the boys-" He felt his grandmother's hand slash across his face. Bringing his hand up to the spot, Sasori could already feel a small bruise.

"I will not raise a..a.._faggot_!" Those words pierced through Sasori like a knife.

"But, Gramma...it's not my fault.."

"Not your fault?! Of course it's your fault! You were born gay! I knew it from the start! I was trying to raise you into a straight _man_, but I guess that didn't work!!" Chiyo angrily rose from the table, and once again, slapped Sasori. This one was harder, however, and Sasori felt tears spring in his eyes.

"If you really are one, then.._get out_! I won't have anything to do with you!" Sasori stared, wide eyed. His grandmother wasn't the same person.

"Gramma, no.."

"GET OUT!" Chiyo now had a small book in her hands, and threw it at him. Sasori's red head missed it by only inches. He took that as his cue to run. Grabbing the doorknob, Sasori flung it open, and took off running, down the hall, not stopping for anything. This was definately _not_ the response he had been looking for.

_Where am I going to go?_ As of a few moments ago, Sasori had officially become homeless. He walked in a daze for some time, not knowing where he was going. That is, until he bumped into someone rather familiar.

**-----x**

Deidara groaned as he walked down the almost empty streets, two heavy shopping bags in his hands. He didn't understand why he had to do all the grocery shopping, but figured it was because currently, he was the only one _living_ in his house. But still, Deidara wondered why they didn't have a maid or someone to do it for them.

He was so caught up in these thoughts, that he almost didn't notice when someone slammed into him, knocking the grocery bags to the ground.

"Hey, what the hell do you-" Deidara looked down. Red, shaggy hair..chocolate brown eyes.."Sasori, yeah? What are you doing this far out in the city?"

Sasori looked up at Deidara. The boy he loved. The boy that possibly was the reason he got kicked out of his house. But at the moment, that didn't matter. The red head broke down into tears, and wrapped his arms around the taller blonde. All of his worries and fears escaped him for a few moments, as that familiar strawberry scent filled his nose.

Deidara blinked. What was going on? Sasori was usually so calm, so poised, but this? Something must have happened. Not knowing what to do, Deidara just awkwardly wrapped his arms around Sasori, pulling him close. At this point, the groceries didn't matter.

They stood like that for a few minutes, Sasori bawling, and Deidara basically just hugging him, until the crying stopped and Sasori's breathing returned to it's normal state. Deidara looked down at the boy, and silently cursed. The kid had fallen _asleep_! Sighing, Deidara gently picked up the smaller boy bridal style, and with great care, manuevered him into the apartment that he and his mother shared.

**-----x**

**Feel free to bitch-slap Chiyo. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a while, ne? xD

Well, sorry to keep you all waiting. Computer troubles. All my precious files, including all of my chapters for all of my fanfictions, got deleted. TwT

But I'm back with a vengence! And you've all been waiting to see some yaoi, righttt? ;3

Sasori and Deidara and everyone else all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

And if you don't like yaoi, get some common sense and don't read this story.

**-----x**

Rays of sunlight played over Sasori's face, waking him up. Opening one eye, he realized that nothing looked familiar.

He was in a rather large bed, which was in the middle of an even larger room. It looked like a person with _alot_ of money lived here. Which brought Sasori to his next question: Who lived here? Had he been aubducted by some pedophile? Or was some old lady going to make him her sex slave? The red head sprang up, panic rising in him.

"Well, look who's awake, yeah. 'Bout time."

Sasori's head whipped around. Deidara was sitting in front of a TV, his back to Sasori, playing some sort of video game.

"..What? Wait, how...who's..." There was no way this house could have belonged to Deidara.

"_You_ stumbled into me last night, and ended up falling asleep in my...arms, yeah." There was a pause. "And I carried you to my house. Welcome."

Almost instantly, the red head felt his cheeks heat up. All of last night's memories came flooding back to him like a bad dream.

"This is..your house?"

"Yup. I share it with my mom, yeah. But she's barely ever around. She's one of the best lawyers in the world, so everyone wants her. Anyway, what's your problem, yeah?"

Deidara paused his game and turned around to Sasori, who tried to avert his gaze. "It's...not important," he mumbled.

"Of course it is, yeah! Dude, you live on the other side of town! Why would you just happen to be on this side so late at night, yeah?"

Sasori took a deep breath. If he didn't tell Deidara now, there probably wouldn't be a second chance. Knowing him, he'd just keep his feelings bottled up forever. Things needed to be put out in the open now.

"You really want to know, Dei?" Deidara stood up and sat next to Sasori on the bed, making them both blush. "...Of course, yeah. Talk."

"Well, see, I've been having this...issue, for a while now, and I finally decided to confront my grandmother about it. As you can probably imagine, it didn't go well. She's just too thick-headed. Anyway, she ended up..." The red head could feel tears once again welling up in his eyes. "She...kicked me out. I'm officially homeless."

Deidara's blue eye widened. "No way. What was this..issue, yeah? You didn't murder anyone, did you, 'Sori?"

Sasori shook his head. "No, that's not it."

"Then what, yeah?"

Sasori closed his eyes, and let the words fall out of his mouth. "Because I'm gay."

Deidara felt his heart skip a beat. "R-really, yeah...do you..have a crush on, anyone, maybe, yeah?"

"Actually...yes."

_Who could it be, yeah? It could be me...I hope to hell it's me...if it's not me...I'll kill the little bitch that won over 'Sori's heart before I could...yeah._

"You'd be surprised, really."

"Tell me, yeah!"

There was a few moments of silence. Finally, Sasori cracked open his amber eyes, and stared at Deidara. "You sure you want to know? It could, you know, scar you."

"I don't care, yeah! I _need_ to know!" Deidara's blue eye met Sasori's, and for a moment, they just stared at each other.

Raising a finger, Sasori pointed it at the blonde boy a few feet away from him. "You."

"M-me?!"

"You...I hadn't told you because..well, I was afraid of rejection-" He abruptly stopped talking once he felt a pair of lips on his, and someone pushing him down. Of course, it was Deidara. Sasori felt as if he were lost in a trance, and Deidara was the witch that had put him in it. After a few moments, Deidara and Sasori's lips broke apart, but that didn't stop the blonde from pulling his shorter friend into a tight hug.

"You idiot. I'd _never_ reject you, yeah. Not in a million years. I've had the same feelings for awhile now, and I'm glad you made the first move, yeah. So don't worry. I'll never leave you." For the first time in a long time, Akasuna Sasori was finally smiling. Everything just seemed so perfect at this moment. He pulled the blonde in for another kiss. This time, he'd be the dominant one.

The perfect moment was ruined a few moments later, by the ringing of a cell phone. Deidara pulled away, and looked at the caller ID. "Mind if I take this, yeah?"

Sasori nodded, even though he'd rather have Deidara back in his arms.

"Hello? Oh, hey Pein. Why do you sound so...worried, yeah?" There was a pause. "No way! You've got to be _kidding_ me, yeah! He attacked _that_ fast? Wow. Anyway, Sasori's here, so we'll be down in a little bit. Bye." Hanging up the phone, Deidara walked over to Sasori, brows furrowed, frowning.

"Dei? What's wrong?"

"This isn't good. We're going to the hospital."

"What? _Why?_"

"It's Itachi and Kisame. They were attacked, yeah." Well, so much for Akasuna Sasori's perfect moment.

**-----x**

CLIFFHANGERRR. :o

Anyway, how was the yaoi/shouen ai scene? It's my first, like, real one. o3o


	10. Chapter 10

Hello. Haha, long time no see. I haven't had much inspiration for this story lately, until I re-visited an episode of Shippuuden where Sasori and Deidara are fighting over art. XD Got me motivated. So, here we are. Enjoy. :3

Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**-----x**

As soon as Sasori and Deidara walked through the entrance of the hospital, they were ushered into the small room that Itachi and Kisame were currently occupying. Both of them were awake, but looked pretty banged up.

"Finally, you two are here. Now, Itachi, just what exactly happened?" Pein was standing over Itachi, occasionally pacing and cursing to himself. Itachi stared at him with a rather bored expression.

"Kisame and I were walking home, when we heard voices in the park. They didn't sound...good, so we went to investigate." He paused, and looked over to Kisame, who managed a weak smile at his lover.

"It was obviously just a ploy to lure Kisame and I into the dark where no one would be able to help us. I think they had been trailing us ealier, but I'm not sure. Anyway, we were walking down that long path, you know, the one that gets _really_ dark in the evening." Everyone nodded. "Suddenly, about ten or twenty guys jumped out from the bushes. We did our best to get away, but it didn't work. Orochimaru has recruited some damn good fighters, Pein. I think we have notion to be worried." Everyone was silent, surprised that both Itachi and Kisame had been taken down so easily. They were two of the strongest members, by far.

"Well, I'd thought we'd at least have a little more time to prepare ourselves, but I guess not." Once again, he started pacing. "Damn him to _hell!_" There were a few seconds of quiet, everyone worried about what their fates would bring. Suddenly, Pein's eyes lit up.

"Wait, Dei, your mom...she's gonna be gone for a while, right?" The blonde nodded. "She said about...three or four months, yeah. Why?" Pein nodded. "Alright. Here's our plan. We'll use Deidara's house for our..base. Everyone will stay there, and won't leave without at least two people. Got it?"

Deidara glared at him. "But..." Pein turned sharply to him. "But _what_?" Deidara glanced over to Sasori, and sighed. "Sasori's staying with me right now, but I guess...you can all come, yeah.." Eight pairs of eyebrows raised in surprise, and Kisame gave a woop of joy from his bed. "So Sasori, finally won him over, huh? 'Bout damn time!" Sasori blushed, and Deidara put his arm around the red head.

"Aww, you two look adorable together! Just as I pictured it!" Konan was staring at them like a raged fangirl. Pein sighed. "Great...more romance interferring with work. But, no matter. Zetsu, Tobi, stay with Itachi and Kisame, and meet us at Dei's house once they're let out." All four nodded, and the rest of the Akatsuki members quickly left.

**-----x**

"Oh yeah, this place is definately big enough for all of us. And good thing there's a view. That way, we'll be able to see anyone coming." Pein was walking around the apartment, inspecting it. Everyone else was in Deidara's room.

"Holy shit! Dei, how the fuck did you manage to get a PS2?" The religious fanatic Hidan was staring intently at it.

"My mom sent it over from the states, yeah. It came with a few games too." Hidan was about to reach for a controller but stopped once Pein glared at him. "We're _not_ here to play videogames. We're _here_ to kill Orochimaru." Hidan nodded but muttered a few colorful words under his breath.

"So...what's the plan, yeah? I suppose you've came up with something by now." A small sigh was heard.

"Actually...no, not really. From what Itachi and Kisame said, we've got something bad on our hands. If Orochimaru managed to get that many followers in such a short time, imagine what his gang will be like in a few months...he'll be unstoppable. So we've got to work fast. But I think we should wait for the others to get here before making any final plans. For now, all of you get rest. You'll need it." Pein stood up, and motioned for everyone to follow him into the living room to claim sleeping space. "We'll let Deidara keep his room."

Sasori stayed behind, lingering by the door until every member had left. He then turned and faced Deidara. "I'm not sure you should be letting a psycho like him in your house, Dei..From the way he talks, he acts as if we're facing the apocolypse."

Deidara just smiled and pulled the smaller boy into an embrace. "You're cute when you worry, yeah." The feeling of Deidara's breath on Sasori's ear sent shivers down the red-head's spine. "But, you really shouldn't. Pein can get a little...obsessive at times, yeah. But after this is all said and done, he'll be back to normal." He gently pecked Sasori on the lips. "Get some sleep, yeah. You look like a wreck."

"Where? The living room is in worse shape than I am." Deidara slowly nodded.

"Well, you could always sleep in my bed with me, un. It's definately big enough." He pointed to the large bed in the middle of the room. It was spacious, with lots of pillows.

"Dei, we couldn't possibly.." But Deidara just tugged on his hand and stuck out his lower lip, like a sad puppy. "Please, yeah? It'll be_ fun_!" That made Sasori wonder what kind of 'fun' Deidara had in mind, and the more he thought about it, the better this idea sounded. "Fine. Lead the way." There was a squee of excitement, and Sasori was literally pushed onto the bed, Deidara crawling into next to him.

"'Night 'Sori. Love you, yeah."

"I...love you too, Dei."

**-----x**

And thus ends this chapter! I know it's short, but I'll try to make the next one a little longer. XD


	11. Chapter 11

Hope everyone had a nice Hallow's Eve. ;3 I spent the night in an abandoned house, supposedly haunted. Damn, were they right! One word to describe my experience: Terrifying! xD

Akatsuki, Oro, and Kabuto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**-----x**

"Orochimaru...I heard they replaced you."

The one being Orochimaru looked up from his 'throne,' which was really just a bunch of soggy cardboard boxes and used phone books.

"Oh? Is that so?" He let out a chuckle.

His assistant stared at him, before breaking into a smirk. "And I hear he's in love with the blonde one you used to take so kindly to."

This caused Orochimaru to let out a howl of laughter. "I always knew Deidara would end up gay. Pity, though. _I_ wanted to be his first...but, no matter. I guess we'll just have to have a little...fun."

"What kind of fun should we enstill, Lord Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru smiled. A big, toothy smile. _"The usual."_

**-----x**

_Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter._

The city was covered in raindrops, making it look even more bleak and gray than usual. The base of the Akatsuki was no exception. Itachi and Kisame had returned the previous night, still a little groggy, but ready to do their part. Everything had been going well, until there was an apparent sighting of Orochimaru at the local park. Pein and the others had rushed out in a flash, not bothering to put anything on to cover them from the rain and wind. Deidara, on the other hand, had been smart enough to at least put a sweatshirt on. It had wasted a few minutes, but at least he wasn't sick, unlike the rest of them.

"...Achoo!" The house was full of sneezing, coughing, and sniffling. Deidara, being the only well one, had to take care of them all.

"Geez, you guys are a bunch of morons, yeah. But 'Sori, I'm surprised at you. I thought _you_ would at least have a brain." Deidara playfully poked the red-head, who was scowling at the blonde.

"Shut up, brat. Not my fault..." To say the least, Sasori was not a happy person whenever he was sick.

"Hey Deidara..." Hidan was sprawled across the couch, flicking through the channels. "Do we have _any_ fucking medicine? I'm _dying_!"

Deidara sighed, stood up, and walked over to the kitchen, where he began rummaging through the cabinets. He came back empty handed.

"Sorry. I think Tobi had the last of it, yeah."

Everyone glared in Tobi's direction, while he put his hands up protest. "B-but, it's not Tobi's fault! Tobi is...Achoo! Sick!"

The blonde began rubbing his temples. They were such babies sometimes. "..Well, I'm not dealing with all of you. Not without medicine, anyway, yeah. So, I may as well go to the store and at least buy it." He looked over at Pein. Deidara knew this was breaking his 'rules.'

"Deidara, no. You can't go by yourself. Orochimaru is still loose. At least let one of us come to back you up."

Deidara shook his head. "In your condition? Bullshit. You guys can't fight right now, yeah. Besides, we all know Orochimaru doesn't like getting wet, so it's unlikely he'd come out today of all days, yeah."

There was a silence as Deidara waited for Pein to answer. Finally, a long, dramatic sigh was heard. "Fine. But be careful."

"Don't worry, I will, yeah. Um, what flavors of medicine do you all take?"

"Grape!"

"Cherry!"

"Bubblegum!"

Deidara didn't bother listening to the rest. This was already enough of a headache. After he had left, Sasori turned around to Pein.

"Pein...are you sure Deidara will be alright...?"

The orange haired boy shook his head, letting it fly about wildly. "Don't worry. Remember, Deidara didn't even have a partner before you came. He's been through worse."

**-----x**

"Kabuto, is that him? Do you see him? _Do you_?"

"Yeah. He's walking into the convienience store...why do you seem like you're in such a rush today?"

"Because...I _hate_ getting wet."

**-----x**

Standing in front of the medicine aisle, Deidara didn't know what to do. There were so many different flavors, and he knew if he didn't get the right kind, they'd all be bitching to him for weeks after.

"Hmm. I could just buy one of every flavor...that way, it's near impossible for them to whine, yeah!" Deidara decided he liked this idea, and picked out eight of eight flavors, and brought them to the cash register. Of course, the cashier gave him a funny look, but rang up the prices, put them in a bag, and said, "Have a nice day." Deidara smiled slightly, and walked out. It was about four blocks from the shop to his apartment, so it wouldn't take him more than ten minutes to walk back.

"Lord Orochimaru, now?"

"_Now_."

Deidara yelped as he felt a heavy force pressed against him, knocking him to the ground. He cursed to himself. This could be none other than Orochimaru himself. He stood up, and looked around him. At least twenty men and women stood around him. _Shit...I can't take all of them on at once, yeah..._

A few of them took no time in lunging at him. Dropping the medicine, Deidara managed to dodge most of the knives and crowbars, minus a few bruises to his right arm. But he didn't notice the burly man behind him, and once he did, it was too late. He felt metal come into contact with his skull, immediately felt blood, and lost conciousness soon after that.

But the last thing he remembered someone saying was, "Don't forget the note."

**-----x**

:o

Oh no. Suspenseee.

Hope you like the somewhat long-ness of this chapter. ;3


	12. Chapter 12

Almost 100 reviews! xD -gets champagne ready-

Thank you all so much. If not for my faithful reviewers, where would I be?

**Warning:** Sort of yaoi-ish/molesting-ish things going on.

Akatsuki, Oro, and the rest of them belong to Kishi-sensei.

**-----x**

It had been almost an hour since Deidara's trip to the store, and Sasori could feel the worry taking over. He and Itachi were currently standing in the small kitchen, drinking cups of tea and having a small conversation. The others were in the living room, watching a dramatic soap opera.

Sasori sighed. What could possibly be taking the blonde so long? Surely it wouldn't take more than ten minutes to pick up medicine and come back.

"Sasori, you really should calm down. With all the frowning you do, you'll have wrinkles by the time you're thirty."

"But...it's been over an hour..."

Itachi nodded, and slowly took a sip of his tea. "Well, Deidara usually takes his time to 'stop and smell the roses,' if you know what I mean. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Although his voice sounded somewhat reassuring, Sasori could tell that Itachi was starting to get a little anxious as well.

Just then, as if on cue, there was the sound of footsteps shuffling outside the apartment, and a few moments later, a rectangular piece of paper slipped under the door. This caught Sasori's attention, and he stared at it for a few moments. Something about it didn't seem right.

"What's that?"

Itachi followed Sasori's pointing finger. "Hm..probably just mail. But strange, it didn't come through the mailbox like the rest of it usually does..." Setting his tea down, the raven haired boy slowly made his way out to the door, and picked up the strange paper. His eyes widened a bit as he read the back. _Akatsuki_ was scrawled in messy writing, smudged by raindrops.

"Akatsuki...but who would know that?" Biting his lip, Itachi carefully opened the envelope, and began reading whatever was written on the page. Sasori saw his eyes widen and his body tense up. That wasn't a good sign.

"Pein! Get over here. _Now_."

**-----x**

Deidara felt conciousness slowly returning to him, along with a throbbing pain in the back of his head. At first, he thought he was dead, but after his eyes adjusted to the dark, he realized he was in a ware-house type place. He tried to move his arms, but couldn't. They were tied to the back of the chair he was currently sitting in, along with his legs. _Well, at least I'm not gagged yet, yeah..._

"Well, would you look who's woken up...Kabuto, I think you should go get Orochimaru." There was a boy sitting in front of Deidara, about five feet away. He had raven hair, and of what he could make of the boy, looked just like Itachi. The blonde remembered Itachi once mentioning that he had a brother, but they weren't very close. Itachi's brother stared at Deidara with dull eyes.

"Huh...He's right. You do look like a girl...not surprised that he's interested in you, anyway.." Deidara narrowed his eye at the boy. _Arrogant little brat._

"Sasuke, please. That's enough. Don't insult our...guest of honor." There was chuckle, and Deidara froze. He knew that voice, and he didn't like it. But he knew he had to stay calm. Orochimaru thrived off of fear.

"Look who it is, yeah. Oro, I didn't think you'd stoop as low as you did, attacking me all alone. Don't you know the fair fighting rules, yeah?" The blonde smirked. If there was one thing Orochimaru hated more than water, it was rules.

"But, you'll remember, Dei-dei, that I don't play by the rules." There was another chuckle, and Orochimaru advance forward, close enough to kiss Deidara if he wanted. "Now, what kind of fun shall we have with you? I hear you're in love, with my replacement, no less. Heh. What, _I_ wasn't good looking enough for you? I actually think I'm quite _handsome_."

"Oh yeah Orochimaru, 'bout as handsome as a cactus, yeah. And besides, I can kick your ass anyway, so it doesn't matter." Of course, that probably wasn't true, but Deidara remembered to remain calm.

A wicked grin spread across Orochimaru's face. "Oh, really? Well, would you still be able to kick my ass after _this_?" He pushed Deidara back into his chair, and stuck his long, snake-like tongue down the blonde's throat. Deidara's blue eye widened with horror, but there was nothing he could do. He was stuck. The 'kiss' lasted a few minutes, until finally Orochimaru broke away. "Oh, so you've been broken in already, I see. What a shame. Oh well. At least that means you have some experience, and you'll need that." He winked and licked Deidara's lips, before walking away.

Deidara just sat in horror, trembling. He had always known Orochimaru was perverted, but to go _this_ far? _Shit..._

**-----x**

Itachi beckoned for Pein to come over, and he did. "What is it now? Is Dei back with the medicine yet?" Itachi slowly shook his head. "Here..."

Pein gave him a look, but opened the letter. It only took a few moments for his face to contort into disgust.

"Fucking bastard! God damn Orochimaru...I'll kill him." Sasori's eyes flicked from Itachi to Pein. Something was wrong. "What does the letter say?"

The orange and raven haired boys both exchanged glances, before Pein let out a small sigh. "Here. You're not going to like it." The paper was passed to Sasori, and he took in a deep breath before beginning to read.

_Dear Akatsuki,_

_My, it's been a while? Heh, I heard you guys replaced me with a little boy. Fools. But no matter. I have what I want. Namely, a certain blonde you're all so fond of. Heh heh heh. He's gotten so much cuter since I last saw him. Cute enough to eat...I might even do just that, if you know what I mean. Oh, the fun we'll have together! I won't go into detail, but all I'll say is, it's going to be very hot. Come and try to 'rescue' him if you want, but it probably won't do much do good. Heh._

_Love,_

_Orochimaru 3_

Sasori felt immense rage burning within him. This was the first time he had heard from Orochimaru directly, and there wasn't a soul that wanted to kill him more than Sasori at that moment. He had to get Deidara back. He wasn't going to let that disgusting bastard hurt _his_ love.

"So? When are we leaving to get Dei back?" Pein shifted uncomfortably, and Itachi looked away.

"Sasori...none of us are well enough yet to go and fight more than fifty men and women...it'll be at least two days before we're all well enough to do anything. You'll just have to...wait."

The red-head felt himself getting angrier by the minute. "Are you kidding me? Did you read the letter? We can't let that happen to Deidara! And if it's already happened, we sure as hell can't let it happen again! If you all want to sit around and wait, fine, but I'm going to get him." Sasori made a move for the door.

"And just how do you expect to take out all of Orochimaru's followers and apprentices? Itachi, Kisame, not even Deidara could do it. And besides, you're sick. They'd kill you in minutes." Pein's stare was hard.

After glaring at each other for a few moments, Sasori thought he felt what seemed to be a tear rolling down his cheek. _I don't want to lose Dei...not by the hands of a guy like Orochimaru, anyway._ "..Fine. We'll fucking wait, and let Deidara be emotionally scarred for life."

Pein rolled his eyes. "Please. Deidara's been through so much worse." Sasori glared even harder. "Like what?"

There was a tense silence. The volume on the TV was turned down, so every member could hear what was going on. Finally, Pein spoke.

"Try having your own eye carved out by your drunken father, before he beats your mother half to death, and never returns. Try living on your own, supporting yourself until your mother gets back from her latest case. Try living as a boy who looks so feminine you get hit on every day." Sasori froze. Deidara had never told him any of this. He couldn't blame him, though. Probably trying to supress memories.

"...I guess you're right. We'll just have to...wait." Sasori felt so guilty for doing it. Leaving Deidara, all alone with who knows what, to endure the torture. _Just hang on a little longer, Dei, we'll come for you, I promise._

**-----x**

And that, my friends, is where I leave you for this chapter. Hopefully it was long enough. If not, I'll just keep trying to make them longer! 8D


	13. Chapter 13

Aaah, I'm having so much fun writing this. xD But for my next long term story, probably in between or after the sequel (Yes, there will be a sequel! 8D), I want to know what you guys would want. What pairings would you like to see me write about:3

**And this chapter is short because it's somewhat like a filler chapter. **

Warning: Contains mentions of sexual things, profanity, etc, etc.

Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**-----x**

The next two days were like torture for Deidara. Orochimaru had done so many things to him, he just didn't feel like a complete virgin anymore. Not to mention that Sasuke kid and Kabuto were always hanging around whenever it happened. And to make matters worse, he hadn't heard anything from the Akatsuki, whether they were going to come for him or not. _Maybe they think I'm dead, yeah...maybe they replaced me..._Still, he kept a small sliver of hope that they would come for him, and help him finish Orochimaru off.

And so, Deidara sat. And waited. Sasuke usually watched him, and sometimes they would engage in small conversations, but the Uchiha got bored rather easily, and would usually walk away. But at least Deidara wasn't on his own. It was late at night on his second day there that Deidara and Sasuke shared a very interesting conversation.

"..Say, Sasuke, yeah, why do you work for Orochimaru while your brother is in Akatsuki, yeah?"

"Because. I _hate_ my brother. I want that bastard _dead_." Deidara had obviously looked confused, so Sasuke went further into explaining.

"Itachi was smart, very smart. He could have easily gotten into an Ivy league school if he had wanted to. But at one point he just...snapped. That's when the madness started."

Deidara cocked his head to one side. This kid could be pretty interesting, if the time called for it. "What kinda madness, yeah?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It started with finding pictures and detailed explanations of how he could kill people. Then I started finding knives and a small shotgun in his room. It finally ended with him wiping out the family. Mom, Dad, Gramma, everyone. He never got persecuted or anything. I don't know why." Sasuke hung his head. "Ever since then, it's been my mission to get revenge on him. I'm going to kill him..."

Deidara stared at the boy. He knew Itachi to be cold at times, but going that far? Then again, Itachi did seem like that cold-blooded killer type.

"So, you joined with Orochimaru in hopes of killing your brother in a gang war or something, yeah?" Sasuke nodded. "Interesting..." In a way, Deidara sort of felt bad for the boy. But then he remembered where he was, and who he was dealing with, and snapped back to reality.

**-----x**

Sasori shivered. He and the others were still sort of sick, but it been had already been two days, and they couldn't afford to waste anymore time. All the red-head could think about was Deidara. What he was doing, how often they were feeding him, what Orochimaru was doing to him, but most importantly, how to get him out of there.

After sending Zetsu and Tobi out to spy, Pein had explained that the area was heavily guarded, and each member would need to train if they wanted to have a chance at even getting in. So, here they were, in a deserted part of the city, practicing stabbing and gun shooting, and all the other things that gangs learned.

"Sasori, you need to focus! You missed the target!" Pein's hoarse voice rang out from the middle of the abandoned building. Quickly shaking the thoughts out of his head, the red-head went back to practicing.

"Good Lord Jashin! How much fucking longer of this 'practicing' shit? We've been doing it for two days now!" Pein merely shook his head.

"Do you want to get Dei back and kill Orochimaru?"

"Well, yeah.."

"Then practice, dumbass." Hidan did just that, but not before flipping off the heavily peirced teenager. For a few moments, all that could be heard was gunshots, stabbing sounds, and Hidan muttering something under his breath.

Finally, Pein told everyone to stop, and gathered them all in a circle. "I think we could try sneaking in tomorrow. I'm ready. Are you guys?" Everyone nodded, Sasori the most vigorously. "Alright then. Tomorrow. Orochimaru likes to go to bed early, so if we go around..midnight, we should be able to catch him by suprise. So you have all day to sleep, eat, or whatever you have to do to prepare for this mission."

Sasori's heart was flittering. He would get his chance to confront Orochimaru and be able to pull Deidara back into his arms. How he missed the blonde. The smell of his hair, the color of his eye..._Just wait, Dei. We'll save you. Tomorrow._ _I just hope you're not too badly scarred, or I'll kill Orochimaru._

**-----x**

"Deidara..." Orochimaru whispered into Deidara's ear, making him shiver. The guy was just so creepy.

"Kabuto went to spy on those little friends of ours. They're very easy to track, might I point out."

Deidara glared at him. "And, yeah?"

"They're coming. Tomorrow. For a 'grand battle.' Heh. Right." Orochimaru chuckled at his attempt of humor. "Well, we'll just have to have some fun with them, won't they? Traps, weapons, the whole sha-bang." Deidara's eye widened. "If you hurt any of them..." Orochimaru laughed and gently kissed Deidara on the lips. "You'll what?" He laughed once again, and walked away.

"I'll...fucking kill you, Orochimaru."

**-----x**

Yeah, this seems like a good stopping place for now. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ack, sorry for the lack of updates. The school play owned my soul for the past two weeks. But I'm back! 8D

Warning: Sasuke bashing. Don't like, don't read.

All Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**-----x**

It was finally the day they had been waiting for. The day the Akatsuki was to battle Orochimaru. Being the day that it was, Pein didn't make the members train, instead letting them rest and loll around Deidara's apartment. However, the one thing Sasori couldn't do was rest.

_Deidara...you'd better be okay...I'd kill anyone that harmed you._ Sasori had never even seen Orochimaru's face before, and yet he wanted nothing more than to rip the man's head off. Deidara was everything to Sasori, and he would not let anyone lay a hand on _his_ precious blonde.

While lost in his thoughts, Sasori felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the face of the lone female member of Akatsuki, Konan. He had never really spoken to her, but her face looked compassionate and caring.

"Sasori...I know you're worried about Dei and all. But don't, because we're going to get him back. There's no way Orochimaru's going to get away with this." Sasori nodded slowly.

From the couch, Hidan's voice rang out. "Yeah, and besides, he's used to that bastard trying to hit on him and flirt with him." Sasori's eyes darted to Hidan.

"What do you mean?"

The silver haired boy rolled off the couch and made his way over to Sasori. "It's always been pretty fucking obvious that Orochimaru had a thing for...younger men." Hidan grimaced. "Fucking pedophile...anyway, Orochimaru was always making flirtacious moves with Deidara. Blondie usually just ignored him or flipped him off or something like that." Hidan smirked. "One time, he even gave Oro a bloody nose. It was fucking _hilarious_!"

Sasori's head was buzzing. This had always been happening? Why hadn't Deidara told him? Well, probably to not worry him, but still! Sasori thought he had a right to know.

For the next few hours, Konan and Hidan told Sasori stories about Deidara before he had a partner. The way those two made him out, Deidara had seemed like a God. Finally, the street lights came on and Pein summoned them all to the kitchen area.

"Okay, is everyone ready? Remember, some of you might not come back." Nine heads nodded. "Alright. Let's head out. Be careful, and good luck to you all."

**-----x**

"Sasuke...remember what you tell them." Deidara growled as Orochimaru led him out of the building. Orochimaru had blindfolded him, so he couldn't see where they were going. On top of that, the bastard had put a dog collar on his neck and was now leading him through the city like a dog. _I swear, yeah..._

"Deidara, are you excited to see your pathetic little comrades get crushed?" Orochimaru tugged the collar, surging Deidara forward.

"Hah. We're going to take you down, dumbass."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Is that so? Well, that would be _quite_ the show."

Deidara scoffed. "It would, and it's going to happen, yeah." Orochimaru just smirked and pulled Deidara forward.

"We're here. Kabuto, you know what to do." The boy that been following behind nodded, and grabbed the blonde.

"Wait, where the fuck are you taking me, yeah?!" Deidara tried to stop walking, but Kabuto kept pulling the chain attached the collar.

"Oh, don't you worry, Deidara, you're going to see your friends...we're just going to make it a little more...fun."

**-----x**

All was quiet around Orochimaru's compound. The Akatsuki noticed that it was very quiet. They didn't see anyone lurking around, or even patrolling.

"Well, what do we do now?" Konan and Pein were at the head of the group, looking around.

"Pein, maybe we should try to go in...after all, maybe Dei's in there, or something.." Pein glanced in her direction. "But what if it's a trap?"

Sasori sighed, annoyed. "And what if it's not? What if Deidara is locked up in that building?!" Pein shook his head, obviously displeased with the red head's reaction.

"Fine. We'll go up. But be extremely careful. It's _probably_ a trap." They quickly advanced, making their way to the door. No guards tried to stop them, and no one attacked them. But the closer they got to the door, Sasori noticed a shape taking place. It was a boy standing at the door. Onyx hair and eyes...Sasori squinted. He looked almost identical to Itachi.

"So, you guys finally decided to show up...and what do you know? My bastard of a brother is with you." Itachi blinked.

"Ah, yes. What was your name? No, I'm only kidding. Sasuke. Long time no see. How's life?" Sasuke glared at his older brother.

"Sucks, thanks to you."

"You're welcome, little brother."

Sasuke's face filled with temporary rage, but he finally calmed down. "Well, I just happen to know where Orochimaru ran off to, with that blonde kid. He really likes the sound of his own voice."

Sasori clenched his fist. "Where the hell are they? Tell me, you igonorant little brat!" Sasuke merely flicked an imaginary piece of dust off of his clothes. "Well?!" Again, Sasuke didn't answer, but instead yawned.

"Little brother, I recommend you tell us. Love is something not to be tampered with."

"Love? Hah! What the hell would you know about love, Itachi?!"

Itachi motioned to his left, and stated in his monotone voice, "This is my love." He was, of course, gesturing to Kisame, who smiled broadly. Sasuke stared for a few moments, before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"Hah! My older brother turned out to be a fag. First, you go and fucking kill the whole family. And now you're gay? Wow. Some kid you turned out to be, dumbass." Sasori couldn't take it anymore. This kid was just so aggrivating. He lunged for the boy, and felt his fist connect with Sasuke's face. Sasuke immediately fell to the ground, cursing loudly.

"Now you little shit...you're going to tell us where Orochimaru took Deidara." Sasori stared down at the boy, while the rest of the Akatsuki just looked on.

"Asshole...fine, I'll tell you. Orochimaru ran off with the blonde kid. He took him to the bridge."

"The bridge?" Sasori looked puzzled. He had never seen a bridge. He heard Pein let out a small gasp.

"You mean, the one on the other side of the city? Jesus! Couldn't he at least have given us some notice? Well, come on everyone. Let's let Emo Boy here sit and brood over his lost childhood." The others snickered, and began walking away.

**-----x**

Sasori glared at the bridge as they approached it. This was the bridge where Orochimaru was, and where Deidara was. Finally, Sasori would get to see him again.

"Look, there he is!" The rest of the group fell silent and followed Pein's outstretched finger, and sure enough, Orochimaru was standing on the other side of the bridge, smirking.

"Oh look! If it isn't my old friends from Akatsuki! How have you all been?" No one answered. Instead, Sasori moved to the front of the group, glaring.

"Where is Deidara?"

Orochimaru smiled. "You must be the little twit they replaced me with. And I hear you and Deidara are in love? Shame. He's much too good looking for you."

Sasori was getting ready to lunge again, but was stopped by Kisame. "Sasori, he's just trying to mess with your mind. Don't let it get to you." Sasori only nodded. He wasn't making any promises.

"I'm asking you again, Orochimaru: Where...is..Deidara?" Orochimaru frowned.

"You want to see him that badly? Alright then. Kabuto, you can bring him out now." There was a clinking sound and swearing, but after a few moments, Kabuto emerged, leading Deidara, who was still blindfolded.

"'Sori? Is that you, yeah? Dammit, asshole, at least take the blindfold off!" Sasori froze, but then felt a mix of love and rage. "Dei..."

Orochimaru stepped forward. "You two are honestly in love? Ha..ha.." Without warning, Orochimaru pulled Deidara in and passionately kissed him. Sasori gritted his teeth, but was still held back by Kisame. "You're just going to let him do that?" Kisame quickly hushed him. "Watch Dei."

For a split second, all was quiet. Then, before anyone could think, Deidara had swept his legs under Orochimaru's, sending the man flying. Sasori broke free from Kisame, and sprinted towards Deidara, who was standing a few feet away. As soon as Sasori touched the blonde, he was wrapped into a hug.

"'Sori...I thought you'd never come.." The blonde's voice was beginning to crack, almost like he was crying.

"Ssh..Dei, it's okay. Of course we'd come for you.." Sasori quickly removed the blindfold Deidara was wearing. Seeing the cerulean blue eye once again brought a wave of happiness over Sasori.

"Sasori..." Deidara brought his lips to Sasori's, and they stayed like that for a few moments. Deidara was glad to taste Sasori again, and get the foul taste of Orochimaru out of his mouth. It would have been perfect, if Orochimaru hadn't got back on his feet.

"I hate to interrupt your 'perfect moment,' but it's time to die now." Instantly, hundreds of Orochimaru's cronies swarmed the bridge, circling around the Akatsuki. Deidara and Sasori quickly broke away.

"Sasori, I want you to know something, yeah."

"What, Dei?"

Deidara hugged Sasori once more. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you forever, no matter what." Sasori nodded. "I'll always love you too, Dei. No matter what."

"I'm going to take down Orochimaru, yeah." Deidara looked Sasori in the eye, and then kissed him once more, before running into the crowd of people. Sasori started to follow after him, but Deidara stopped him.

"Sasori, I need to do this. I'll come back, I promise, yeah."

**-----x**

The acutal fighting is in the next chapter. c:


	15. Chapter 15

Murr. It's been a while. Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it. x3

...Gah. I suck at writing fight scenes. TwT

Naruto and all related characters belong to Kishimoto.

-----x

The fight continued, despite Sasori's wishes. He just wanted to go home. After all, he had Deidara. But it was going to be hard to get out, seeing as hundred of Orochimaru's followers continued flocking to the spot, leaving Akatsuki outnumbered and outpowered.

Pein was getting the blunt of the attacks, being the group's leader. But being the leader, Sasori figured that he could handle just about anything. All the red-head needed to worry about was Deidara and Orochimaru. He could see just a little of the two, and couldn't take his eyes off.

"What's this? Deidara, coming after _me_? Why, I'm flattered!" Orochimaru chuckled, and Deidara glared at him.

"Shut up. I never wanted you in the first place, and I definately never will, yeah. I'm here to _kill_ you." Deidara's hands were already clenched tight. He was ready to end it.

"You? Why, I'm surprised your little boy toy over there isn't going to kill me. I'm impressed by how much of a handle you have over him, Deidara." He smirked. There was nothing he loved more than mentally torturing his victims. Deidara gritted his teeth. "Just wait until the rest of the Akatsuki gets to us, yeah. You'll be finished."

Orochimaru howled with laughter, so loud that the fighting almost ceased for a moment. "Look around. Does it look like they'll be able to help you anytime soon?" Deidara slightly glanced around. Fighting, blood, and bodies were all around him. "You may have knocked me down once, but I'm not letting it happen again." Orochimaru took no time in charging at the blonde. Deidara, who was slightly unprepared for that, swerved and avoided the attack at the last minute.

"Fancy footwork, Deidara." Orochimaru charged again, this time putting much more speed and force into it. Deidara knew he wouldn't be able to avoid this one, so he braced himself for the worst. Orochimaru may have looked dainty and frail, but he was actually strong, stronger than Kisame, Itachi, _and_ Pein.

The blow was painful. Orochimaru hooked his fist into Deidara's stomach, sending him flying a few feet backwards. The blonde also thought he heard a few ribs crack, which only made the situation worse. He cursed himself for getting into such a position.

"What's the matter, Deidara? Know that you're going to lose?" Orochimaru smiled, pulling Deidara up by his ponytail. "It's a shame I didn't keep you around longer..."

Deidara smirked. "Yeah, real pity, yeah." Suddenly, he somehow managed to swing his leg around Orochimaru, weighing him down. Despite the pain, Deidara managed to do a somersault like move, which sent Orochimaru into the rail of the bridge. There was a loud snap and a crack. His face appeared a few moments later, covered in blood. Deidara secretly let out a whoop of joy. He had managed to break the man's nose, at least.

"Why...you little brat! Do you see what you did? My face...my face...my beautiful face, destroyed by a little punk like you!"

Deidara smiled. "Karma's a real bitch, isn't it?" He clutched his stomach, where he could feel the broken ribs. It was probably better if he didn't talk. But breaking down Orochimaru just seemed so fun.

"Don't get too happy, my dear little Dei. My nose may be broken, but that won't stop me from getting rid of you, and the rest of the little bastards." Orochimaru laughed. But this time it wasn't a regular Orochimaru laugh. It sounded...psychotic, malicious. Deidara knew to put his guard up.

Orochimaru stepped forward. Deidara stepped back. Orochimaru pulled something silver and shiny out of his pocket. Deidara squinted to see what it was.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. The fighting stopped immediately, and everyone turned to look at the two. It was then Deidara realized what had happened. He had been shot. In the left arm, just under the elbow. And even though he could tell it wasn't going to be fatal, it still hurt like hell.

Instantly, he went down to his knees. Deidara had never felt such immense pain. There were a few gasps from the other Akatsuki members, as they tried to push forward. But Orochimaru's men were stronger, and kept them at bay.

"Deidara...you just don't learn, do you?" Orochimaru slowly walked toward the boy, gun pointed towards his head. "You should have known that I am invincible. But now...I suppose it's too late."

Sasori felt his eyes widen as Orochimaru advanced. He was planning to kill Deidara. To kill everything he had. Sasori wanted to run forward and protect his love at all costs, but he was currently being held down by three fat, muscular men. Unless a miracle occured, Deidara would..._die._

Time seemed to stand still as the bang of the gun filled the air. And at that moment, Deidara made a desicion. He was going to stop Orochimaru. Even if he died in the process. _Sasori, just remember...that I love you, yeah._

Clutching his stomach and letting his left arm hang limp, Deidara pounced. The gun fired at the exact moment he got hold of Orochimaru's legs. The bullet went who-knows-where, but it missed the top of Deidara's head by mere inches.

The two men went down, fighting and clawing at each other. Deidara knew what would happen. He had it all figured out. They rolled and fought, until they were at the edge of the bridge, black murky water looming below them. Orochimaru sensed what was going to happen as well.

"What...what are you doing?! You'll be killed to, you know!"

Deidara gritted his teeth. "At least...at least I'll be taking you down with me!" Everyone on the bridge gasped as they saw what happened next.

Deidara, an Akatsuki member, Sasori's lover, Accelerated Math student, had flung himself over the bridge, taking Orochimaru down with him.

Orochimaru's minions immediately retreated, going back to wherever they came, leaving the Akatsuki, staring wide eyed at the spot where their friend had just stood a few moments ago.

Sasori felt himself begin to cry as he raced to the railing. "Deidara! Deidara...where are you?!" There was no answer. The water stared back at Sasori, the waves lapping to and fro.

"Deidara!" Sasori shrieked his name for about ten minutes, before crumpling to the ground, a mass of tears. His shoulders heaved, his breath heavy. He had never cried so hard in his life.

A hand was placed around Sasori's shoulder. It was Itachi. They stayed like that for a few moments, Itachi whispering comforting words into Sasori's ear. Finally, the red-head broke away and stood up.

"We've got to go look for him, Pein! There's a small chance-" Pein shook his head.

"Sasori. That fall is at least a fifty foot drop. From the looks of it, Dei had broken ribs and was shot in the arm. No one, not even him, could have survived a fall like that." The rest of the Akatsuki solemnly nodded. Sasori could tell they were all crying, even the ones that put on the toughest fronts.

"B-but, what if...what if he's alive?!"

Pein shook his head again and turned away. Sasori's eyes narrowed.

"Fine. If you're all going to be a bunch of assholes...I'll look for him myself!"

Pein sighed irritably. "It's always got to be the hard way with you.." Sasori felt hands on his waist pull him down, and something hit him in the back of the neck. Then his vision became blurry, and everything went black.

Kisame picked up the boy. "Geez Pein, do we really have to be so harsh? I mean, they were...well, lovers, for christ's sake."

Pein turned to face them all. "All is fair in love and war. Sasori should have known that from the beginning. Now, I think we should go back. And." Pein paused. "If, by some weird twist of fate, Deidara turns out to be alive, well...he'll find us. I'm sure."

The rest of the members started back to the apartment, blood and tears mixed on their faces. However, Pein stayed behind for a moment.

"Dei...thanks for getting rid of Orochimaru. Hope you rest in peace, friend."

And with that, the notorious Akatsuki leader walked off, leaving the bridge, and it's memories, behind.

-----x

One more chapter left until the story's over! D:


	16. Chapter 16

Well my friends, here we are. The final chapter of "Everything's Greener." It's been wonderful writing this for you all, and I hope you all read the sequel as well! 8D

**So many of you are going to hate me once this chapter is finished. XD**

Naruto, Akatsuki, etc. belong to Kishi-sensei.

-----x

"Ugh..."

Harsh sunlight glared down at the boy. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. Everything was in pain. It felt like every bone in the boy's body had was cracked, torn, or split.

The boy managed to painfully prop himself up, and tried to grope around the back of his head. That was one of the most painful areas. He winced when he touched the wound. The back of his sunflower blonde hair was red and matted with blood. He could feel an ident where his head had made contact with something.

The blonde boy sat there for what seemed like hours. Because there was something wrong.

He couldn't remember who or where he was.

_All I really remember is someone screaming something, feeling like I was falling...and then...black. Who..am I? What am I doing here, yeah?_

His first instict was to try and sit up, so he could at least survey his surroundings. But it much too painful to even attempt. And from what he could see, he was lying in a muddy riverbank. A very muddy, not to mention smelly, riverbank.

"What...where..._who_...?"

Finally, the blonde just decided to lay himself back down and let death take him. What was the point of living if you couldn't even remember your own street number?

He was about to close his eyes when he heard a faint chuckle. He lifted his head, and saw a bloody, mangled hand held out towards him.

"Here. Let me help you."

The two made eye contact, before the boy got the courage to daintily take the man's hand and ask a question.

"Do you...know who I am?"

The man laughed. The laugh sounded vaguely familiar to the boy, but he couldn't place it.

"Of course I know who you are,_ Deidara_."

Deidara. So, the boy had a name. _Well, I suppose it's a start, yeah.._

"Aren't you wondering who I am?"

Deidara nodded. "Sure...I suppose."

The man smiled. He reminded Deidara of a snake. "I'm Orochimaru. You broke my fall, succumbing to much worse injuries, of course, but letting my legacy live on. I thank you."

The blonde managed a small smile, though he wasn't sure it was a compliment. "No problem..say, do you happen to know where I live, yeah? Or what I do?"

Suddenly, Orochimaru hatched an idea. A wicked, devious idea. One, that if the Akatsuki ever found out, would be turmoil to the group.

"What you do? Why, you work for _me_, of course. In fact, I know everything about you."

Deidara's eye lit up. "Really?!"

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes. Now come. I'll tell you everything...on the way _home_."

-----x

Nice guys finish lastttt. Bad guys have a blastttt...xD

Didn't I say so many of you would hate me?

But anyway, yes folks, this is the end of Everything's Greener. **The sequel, entitled "Memories," should be posted sometime next week**. Until then:3


End file.
